


Ridiculous romantics, I am judging you silently.

by Kaesteranya



Series: Songs for Middle-distance Runners [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good morning, sunshine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous romantics, I am judging you silently.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 22, 2008.

“Rise and shine, sweetheart.”

 

Kanda Yuu decides that he is never, _ever_ going to get used to cracking his eyes open to blinding sunlight and Lavi’s equally blinding smile. There is also that not-so-small issue of just how hot the redhead looks, with the “just woke up” look written all over his face, but Kanda, because he has pride the height and length of the Dark Order’s main headquarters, will never admit to it, even if someone was holding him at gun, sword or spear point.

 

“Do not call me ‘sweetheart’.”

 

“I’ll stop if you’re going to stop blushing.”

 

And at that moment Kanda feels the distinct need to skewer the smiling idiot. A husky laugh from behind him is enough to distract him, along with the one pale, naked arm that snakes over his shoulder and around his chest.

 

“Good morning to you too.”

 

Allen Walker is very cheeky for someone who was just fucked over, quite literally, by Lavi the other night. On one level, however, Kanda knows that thinking along that line makes him a bit of a hypocrite, since Allen wasn’t the only one who Lavi attended to.

 

Suffice to say, he instantly regrets thinking along that line at all. Lavi, as if subconsciously reading his mind and subconsciously attempting to embarrass him/piss him off further, chooses that very moment to lift Kanda’s hand to his mouth and start sucking on his fingers. “Don’t you think it’s nice?” the Bookman asks in between licks. “This whole business of waking up tangled together and totally naked, I mean.”

 

“It’d be a whole lot nicer if we didn’t have to get up at all,” Allen idly remarks, rolling unto his back and attempting to pull Kanda with him. Kanda holds his ground. When he speaks, he speaks stiffly, enunciating each word in order to show how very displeased he is with both of the idiots in his company.

 

“I am going to do my morning meditations and neither of you are going to stop me unless you want my sword down your throats.”

 

It isn’t until Kanda has gathered up the shreds of his dignity and stepped (stumbled) off their bed that Lavi chooses the moment, yet again, to be completely insufferable.

 

“…What sword?”

 

Kanda sends him a look that’s angry enough to wither the skin off bones and slams the bathroom door shut behind him.


End file.
